Campamento
by Just me and my shadows
Summary: Seirin organiza un campamento de relajo, aunque nadie espera que ciertos infiltrados lleguen a incordiar al pobre Kuroko.


_**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, solo dejo a mi imaginación jugar con el.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Que a la entrenadora del equipo de basquetbol de Seirin se le ocurriera un campamento para relajarse luego de duras competencias era algo que nadie se esperaba, pero ahí estaban armando las tiendas de campaña en un claro del bosque en la montaña, algunos con más dificultades que otros pero se divertían, pero grande fue al ver aparecer a unos chicos que llegaban sin invitación.

- _**¿Qué demonios hacen aquí**__? _– preguntó un sorprendido Hyuga al ver a Aomine, Akashi y Kise aparecer en el claro con sendas mochilas de viaje.

- _**Es obvio**_– contestó el rubio recién llegado – _**estamos aquí por Kurokocchi**_– mientras lo decía sonreía haciendo que todos lo miraran desconcertados – _**aunque en alguna parte del camino perdimos a Murasakibaracchi **_– dijo con algo de confusión, aunque después de un rato siguieron preparando su campamento, dejando a Mitobe a cargo de la comida y alejando a la entrenadora de la comida con cualquier excusa.

Mientras que los de primer año seguían armando las tiendas Kuroko por su parte se había acomodado con tetsuya #2 cerca de un árbol, aparentemente solo con su saco de dormir.

- _**Esto es muy complicado **_– dijo Kise dramáticamente tirándose sobre su fallido intento de tienda, de espaldas a la tierra y reparando en la actitud de su amigo de cabello celeste, quien solo se estaba poniendo loción contra mosquitos (aunque no la necesitara pues hasta los mosquitos no lo notaban), completamente calmado a pesar de que no tenía ni asomo de su casa de campaña, que seguía en su empaque, de hecho al enderezarse se dio cuenta que la tenía de algo así como almohada **– **_**Que idea tan buena Kurokocchi!**_– gritó llamando la atención del resto, quienes lo vieron tomar su propio saco de dormir para ponerlo justo al lado derecho de Kuroko _– __**Las noches están cálidas y seremos capaces de dormir totalmente a la intemperie**_– sin más aviso se dejó caer, terminando su cabeza en el regazo del chico, quien lo miraba sin ninguna expresión, como siempre.

- _**Kise-kun agradecería que te quitaras de encima **_– apenas había dicho esto una fuerte voz se hizo oír.

- _**¿Qué crees que haces Ryota?**_– dijo Akashi con voz ligeramente molesta dejando su fracaso de tienda y encaminándose donde los otros 2 se encontraban.

Aomine, con más experiencia en campamentos por su familia, casi tenía armada su tienda; y al conocer más profundamente a Kuroko sabía que este no lograría armar su tienda, por lo que había albergado la esperanza de invitar a Kuroko para compartir la suya, pero al ver lo que ocurría tiró de una patada el soporte haciendo que su labor quedara inconclusa, se dirigió a donde se encontraban los otros, Akashi intentaba sin mucho éxito poner su saco a la derecha de Kuroko, lo cual implicaba quitar a Kise quien se había pegado como lapa a él.

- _**Si van a pelear así por eso, entonces tal vez yo debería quedarme con ese lugar**_– dijo sonriendo sádicamente.

- _**Como si tuvieras algún derecho **_– contestó Akashi aceptando el desafío.

- _**Entonces tomaré el otro lado**_– dijo poniéndose a la izquierda de Kuroko haciendo ver su torpeza a los otros 2 pues habían 2 lados, Tetsuya #2 solo pudo acomodarse sobre la cabeza de su dueño quien ya estaba hartándose.

- _**Son malvados!**_– gritó Kise, pues entre tanto forcejeo Akashi había logrado lanzar su saco de dormir lejos, así mientras el trataba de encontrarlo el pelirrojo había logrado al fin ponerse a la derecha de Tetsuya.

- _**Ja! Eso te enseñará a respetar el lugar de los demás **_– dijo Akashi con un ligero aire de superioridad – _**después de todo fui yo quien descubrió el talento de Kuroko.**_

**- **_**Pero fui yo el que practicó con él y lo alentó**_– dijo Aomine, que sentía que era injusto que Kise perdiera pero mientras conservara su puesto no le importaba mucho.

**- **_**Son unos malvados!**_– dijo nuevamente Kise haciendo una mueca con pose dramática, y aunque a Kuroko le daba un poco de lastima no dijo nada pero… - _**entonces solo tendré que acomodarme por mi cuenta**_– dijo con una sonrisa que al pobre Kuroko le dio un escalofrío, pues el rubio haciendo uso de una astucia infantil, terminó acostándose en el mejor lugar de todos.

- _**Kise-kun quítese de encima por favor**_– dijo intentando mantener su cara inexpresiva pues se había recostado sobre él.

- _**Quítate de ahí Ryota**_**!** – Akashi intentó jalarlo, pero hizo que el rubio ahora se pegara como una garrapata al de cabello celeste, provocándole un pequeño sonrojo, aunque los otros ni cuenta se dieron.

- _**Eso fue muy inteligente**_– dijo Aomine quien por dentro hervía de rabia.

La verdad es que ambos ahora se arrepentían de no haber pensado eso antes, de haberlo sabido habrían cedido sus lugares anteriormente para estar en esa posición con Kuroko.

Por su parte el objeto de todo esto se arrepentía de no haber intentado armar su casa de campaña, a pesar de saber que fracasaría como otras veces, por lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir al descubierto, además siempre se olvidaban de él en estos viajes y ser objeto de atención no estaba resultando muy grato en esta ocasión.

Los de Seirin por su parte observaban la escena divertidos, estaban seguros que Kuroko no pasaría frío en esa posición que se encontraba pero una pregunta estaba en sus mentes: ¿Dónde demonios estaba Kagami?

Como sus compañeros de Seirin eran molestos, Kagami había decidido armar su tienda entre las malezas, aunque había llegado tarde por comprar en la tienda al pie de la montaña una cantidad monstruosa de comida, preguntándose donde estaría Kuroko se encaminó hacia el ruido de los demás. Ver a su compañero bajo esos 3 de la Generación Milagrosa le enojó, y mucho.

- _**Kuroko**_– dijo con una vena palpitando en su sien – _**tú te vienes conmigo **_**–** acto seguido lo alzó por el cuello de la camisa como si de un costal se tratase y lo puso sobre su hombro.

- _**Kagami-kun!**_– no sabía de donde había salido pero estaba agradecido, aunque al ver su expresión pensó que tal vez no tanto.

- _**Primero me topo con ese adicto a los dulces que estaba corriendo como loco por no tener dulces y ahora esto**_– dijo molesto encaminándose en dirección a su tienda.

- _**Devuélvenos a Kuroko**_**!** – Akashi fue el primero en reaccionar, levantándose y mirándolo amenazadoramente.

- _**Tetsu**_– dijo Aomine sintiéndose furioso por la entrada de Kagami, aunque Kuroko no hacía ademán de querer bajarse de su hombro, el recién llegado solo les lanzó una mirada asesina y siguió con su camino, pasando por delante de los de Seirin que los miraban boquiabiertos.

- _**¿Cómo es que no dices nada si te llevo así? **_- Preguntó de repente Kagami curioso, como Kuroko permaneció impasible.

**- **_**No me molesta estar contigo**_– las palabras salieron por si solas, al darse cuenta un pequeño sonrojo se le escapó y miró en dirección contraria.

Kagami lo miró y esbozó una gran sonrisa deteniéndose por un par de segundos, pero por ser quien era siguió caminando y no dijo más.

- _**Kagamicchi! No necesitas hacer todo esto para acostarte con Kurokocchi!**_– la voz de Kise se escuchaba cerca, aun cuando la maleza que los rodeaba no dejaba ver mucho.

Cuando lograron encontrarlos la casa de campaña de Kagami ya estaba levantada y cerrada, la duda les invadió.

¿Debían entrar?

Tal vez Kagami ya estaba acostado con Kuroko y si interrumpían algo era claro que les golpearían.

Lo mejor era no molestar.

Sin embargo estaban furiosos y abatidos porque Kuroko no había preferido quedarse con ellos, de saber que las cosas iban a terminar así habrían unido fuerzas para competir con Kagami, aunque eso significara turnarse para acostarse con el peli celeste en aquel campamento al que se habían colado.

Se sintió herido al no ser invitado por sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, y una invitación de última hora hecha por Kuroko no valía así que se negó por principio, pero sin nada que hacer ese día Midorima se encaminó a las montañas llegando al lugar, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Kagami adueñándose de Kuroko, a quien aunque juraba que no le interesaba por ser de signos opuestos si sentía atracción, aunque según se decía a si mismo era una pizca nada más, por ello había ido, incluso había pensado en inventar que el objeto de la suerte del día era Kuroko (lo que era patético), pero al verlos juntos se sintió enojado. Suspiró, el estúpido de Kagami había ganado por esta vez pero la suerte estaba de su lado y no del pelirrojo (o eso pensaba), intentaba retirarse cuando pisó accidentalmente una rama que crujió haciendo que Kagami abriera la cremallera de la tienda de inmediato: había sido notado! Su intuición y la mirada que el chico le daba le decía que le dolería y mucho. ¡Cómo se arrepentía de haber ido a ese campamento!

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cuando leí el fic de Gabyneko me divertí mucho, aunque los personajes principales eran los de KHR, pero cuando vi Kuroko no Basket me dije que tenía que <em>****_escribir algo como esto y por eso mis mas profundos agradecimientos por dejarme hacerlo y espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas c:_**

**_Espero sus reviews con criticas y opiniones, y sobre todo espero que les guste._**


End file.
